You Are In Love
by essay girl
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to JF. I only own the story line. Modern Alternate Universe Charles and Elsie of course. In all the years that they've worked together, both he and she didn't know what they both are to each other. In their other colleagues eye they just see them as friends and nothing else except for a certain cheeky person eye...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Julian Fellow. I only own the story line.**_

 _ **Modern Alternate Universe**_

 **You Are In Love**

 _In all the years that they've worked together, both he and she didn't know what they both are to each other. In their other colleagues eye they just see them as friends and nothing else except for a certain cheeky person eye. For_ _ **Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes**_ _are more than colleagues. In another world they would be a married couple but who knows. Even themselve couldnt admit that they're attracted to each other or let's just say they are both in love with each other._

 _Let's just see what the fate planned for them. Will they survive it? Will they face it? Or will they play it the way the fate wants it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Banter

Elspeth Hughes or Elsie as they call her but now the prim and proper Head Teacher of Math, Ms. Hughes. Her mother was surprised when she mastered the most hated subject of students. But in her eyes Math is the most easiest subject she have encountered and studied.

Elsie love her work since the day she got it, she love her students and most of her colleagues who warmly welcome her. The only thing she hated is the daily banter the Head teacher of English, Charles Carson. _The man is attractive alright_ she once confesses to her friend who became her best friend, Beryl Patmore.

But her being a Math teacher and him being a English teacher, doesn't struck anyone as an ideal couple or relationship. As she always said, Math and English is not suites for each other even reality.

Charles Carson, the most respected teacher because of his booming voice and the words that leaves his mouth that leaves no argument. The stoic teacher who never laugh as his students said. He came to work at Downton's University twenty years ago. Her mother and mother thought at first that it was silly of him to go to school at all. But Charles had dreams he needs to pursue and he cannot pursue it without going to school.

And here he is now the respected teacher of Literature of Downton University.

Beryl Patmore was walking through the hallway leading to the faculty room, when she suddenly heard raised voices. _As always_ she rolls her eyes heaven-ward, she daren't yet enter for her life sake.

"Ms. Hughes if only you handled your advisory class very well it wouldn't come to this" she heard Charles boomed.

 _Oh no, not again_ she thought.

"Don't you dare criticized and judged me, you're not very good yourself, " Elsie's Scottish accent was more pronounced when she's furious she stated in her head then she heard her continue after a pregnant pause,"those boys of yours can't even keep their hands to themselves. They don't know how to respect their opposite sex and what's more they don't know how how to respect me _'Hey Ms. Hughes how many man have massaged your breast they larger than it suppose to be compared to your size'_ Beryl almost laughed at the imitation of the voice that Elsie made and the phrase itself.

She entered the before they could utter another word. Beryl was greeted by the of Elsie with hands on her hips slightly flushed from anger and Charles glaring at Elsie.

"Well, Good Afternoon to you two, "she smirked at their surprised look.

Both Charles and Elsie returned the greeting and gave each another glare before hurrying to their work. Elsie was embarrassed after she had said those words. But she knew they would forget about it later but not Beryl.

 _We're never be bored,_ she smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the follows. And Reviews are always appreciated. Please R&R.

The bell rang signalling the end of the class for the day. Time passed quickly that Elsie didn't even realized that it was time already but then again it the time she's always waiting for. The peace and quietness at her home.

Elsie dismissed her class and watch them walked out of the room. When the last of her student leave the room, she quickly arrange her things specifically her lesson plan.

Charles and Beryl were already gossiping about the students and of course about the teachers they don't get along with.

"I heard some girls in the locker hallway and they were talking about Ms. Hughes",Beryl stated.

"Ms. Hughes?, Why would the students talked about her? ", implored Charles.

"Actually it's not just about Ms. Hughes, it's about you too", Beryl really had heard the girls talking about them.

"And what did they say about us?", Charles had the feeling that he shouldn't have asked but well maybe the risk would be worth it.

"They said that they heard both of you having argument the other day and you were arguing like a married couple" Beryl had the decency to hide her smirk. She knew that they were both perfect with each other but they just couldn't admit it. She also knew that Charles was and still is in love with Elsie, since he confessed it when he was drunk a year ago.

"Married Couple? My, my who would have thought" Elsie entered the room,she has heard what Beryl said. She looked at them obviously gossiping since they both flustered at her sudden appearance.

"It's what the students said" Beryl shrugged looking at Charles. The man was obviously staring at Elsie. She wondered why in earth he couldn't confessed or admit it to Elsie.

"Oh really? " Elsie never liked being the topic of a conversation. Who would've like it anyway. _Gossip here, gossip there, gossip everywhere_ she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Really. Elsie don't be mad,I know you don't want being talked about but I'm just stating what I've heard." Beryl eyed her friend. She's always on the verge of her temper.

Elsie sighed she knew Beryl was telling the truth. She don't know what's gotten into her.

"Oh well I'm going home, what about you Beryl? " Elsie gathered her bag and keys.

"Someone's picking me up." Beryl informed.

Charles noticed that Elsie's car was not there. Maybe this is his chance better try it. He cleared her throat and both ladies looked at him.

"Elsie I noticed that your car's not here. Can I drive you home? " He was very nervous at her answer. _Easy there boy_ he felt himself sweating. This is worst than he though would.

"Well if I'm not a bother, of course I'd like to. My feet is aching." She was taken aback at his question but better not let opportunity run away.

Charles heaved a sigh of relief. He feels like he's a school boy again driving her girlfriend home, she's not your girlfriend yet.

Beryl smirked at them. Finally Charles had the courage to ask her.

"Right well, we should be going" Charles stand up. They said goodbye to Beryl and they both walked down the parking lot at the school.

Elsie was laughing so hard at Charles imitation of the principals voice that she could barely breath. Charles looked at her, she looked so carefree, young and more beautiful. He smiled at her hysteric,he knew that she enjoyed seeing the principal getting mad.

"What happened to your car,by the way? " He was really curious about it.

"I sell it. " Elsie was looking straight ahead.

"Why? " Charles knew he shouldn't be pushy but he really want to know.

"Because I want to loosen some fat." _that's a lie._ She can't tell him the truth yet.

He looked at her form from the rear view mirror since it was directed to her. She still looked fit but who is he to argue.

The rest of the ride became really quiet and Charles it was his fault. They stopped at the front of her flat. Ever the gentleman Charles rushed quickly at her side and helped her out the car.

"I enjoyed our ride Charles, thank you" Elsie kissed his cheek and walked away.

Before she could open the door, he grabbed her hand but quickly pull away.

"Can we go out sometime if you're not busy? " Elsie couldn't believe her ears, he's asking her out. Her stomach flipped at it.

"How about Saturday night? " Elsie's eye is twinkling she just hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"Saturday is fine. Good night Elsie" He kissed her hand and walk to his car whistling.

Elsie watch him drive away before going inside. She leaned at her door and smiled.

 _This is it._ She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for your reviews. And to polishgirl well I did it purpose not to put their age 'cause I'm saving it for the right moment. Well you're right about the Scottish lilt thing. I might as well do that. I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **And to MayClaire and Chelsie545. Can you both review without revealing anything about me at all. And Chelsie545 you're about the summary writing in library. MayClaire I didn't review your stories like you did, it's not that I'm not grateful for it but you need to put your teasing in the right place. And anyway it's your fault I'm writing this story, it's your request and you're bestfriend, so I'm doing it for you kiddo.**_

 _ **Once again thank you for your reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The song I used in this is not mine. The song titled "Sparksfly" belong to Taylor Swift. And I do not own any of the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _The next morning..._

The alarm clock rang through the room breaking eerie silence and woking the occupant of it. Elsie groaned at the noise, she wish that someday she would wake up naturally. But she couldn't blame anyone she set the alarm clock for 5'oclock in the morning, so that she would have time to make herself presentable.

She hesitantly stand up went to bathroom to wash herself and to wake herself more likely. After washing up, she went downstairs and turn the radio to make her kitchen cheery.

She listened to the radio while cooking her breakfast when a music suddenly played, and for it sound very familiar.

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

 _And I'm a house of cards_

 _You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I_

 _Kinda know that I won't get far_

 _And you stood there in front of me just_

 _Close enough to touch Close enough to gope you couldn't see_

 _What I was thinking of_

The title was in the edge of her tongue but she couldn't panthom where did she heard that from.

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see,sparksfly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green baby as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me_

 _When you're not around_

 _'Cause I see sparksfly whenever you smile_

 _'thats it, sparksfly'_ she grinned but she's still wondering whom or where did she heard that from. While she's lost in her wondering little did she know that Charles was also listening to the same song.

Charles didn't but he love the rythm and the way the singer sang it and of course the meaning. He was like the singer, seeing sparksfly whenever Elsie smiles. Of course he wouldn't forget those blasted eyes that always become dilated and sparked whenever she's happy, worried or sad.

He was lost in thought about her that he didn't caught the continuation of the song.

 _My mind forgets to remind me_

 _You're a bad idea_

 _You touch me once and it's really something_

 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

 _But with you, I know it's no good_

 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

 _'Oh I love that part'_ he thought. He knew the last was the phrase that certainly described him the most. He would wait patiently for Elsie no matter what happen. And maybe release his heart from the icy wall he built around it.

Both person was very lost on listening to the song that neither of them didn't notice the time.

Elsie rush upstairs to get her things. After she gathered her things she went to the kitchen, turn off the radio, and picked the toast she made. She hoped that she could get a taxi very fast.

Charles is thankfully already prepared,so the only thing that he needs to do is to pick up Elsie from her home. He hoped she didn't get any taxi yet because wants to be the one who'll drive her to the school.

He drove through the street where her house standing. He saw that she's standing right to her mail box. She must be waiting for taxi, what a really perfect timing. He stopped right in front of her.

Elsie must've stood there for gifteen minutes, she was getting annoyed every minute. She checked her bag if she got everything while she's at her house when she looked up she saw Charles car in front of her.

Elsie watched as Charles get out of the car. She's surprised that he's in front of her but rather that he's not in the school yet. She knew that he was always the first to enter that school.

Charles watched the surprised look of Elsie. Her mouth hanging open which made him almost laugh but it's cute as the teenagers call it.

"Close your mouth Ms. Hughes before the bug fly throught in it." he teased her. She's already changing you Charles Carson he thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"I thought I might drive you to school." He beamed at her.

"That's kind but I'm happy to wait for a taxi" She replied. She didn't want to be a bother to him.

"I insist" He held his hand as if to dismissed her words.

"Very well. But we must go now, we're both running late" She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

Charles opened the car for to go in and walked to the other side and started to drive. Elsie was worried about what the staff and the student might think if they both enter the school together. She didn't want to give them a thing to talk about.

Beryl was astonished when she entered the faculty room empty. Mr. Carson was always the first one to arrive there. She knew too that the other staff especially Elsie always run late with her first class scheduled at 9'o'clock.

Beryl walked through her table and laid out her papers to checked but was interrupted by a loud laughter coming through the hallway. She knew those laugh but she couldn't quite put a finger into it.

She heard the door open and when she looked, she saw Ms. Hughes and Mr. Carson laughing.

"Looked at this, yesterday you're both like cat and dog fighting each other" She gaze at both them and continued "and now looked at you" she gestured at them "you're both like a married couple".

Both person blushed at the thought. They greeted her and both walked to their desk. Charles had to move fast because his first class has already started minutes ago. And he didn't want any teacher complaining about it.

The two women was left alone in the faculty room. Beryl move to Elsie's desk when she was sure that Mr. Carson was out of sight.

"So, what happened? " she asked Ms. Hughes who's clearly busy checking the students yesterday activity.

"Nothing's happened" She firmly replied her.

"Nothing? That's not nothing alright" Beryl knew that there's something happened but not like that.

"Alright, to stopped you from bragging me and obviously you're going to do it with him asked me to dinner on Saturday" Ms. Hughes stopped her work and looked at Ms. Patmore's eyes.

As she expected, Beryl squealed with delight for her friends. She knew it would happen since she always bullied and pushed Charles to ask Elsie out.

"But the thing is, I don't know what to wear" Elsie looked her worriedly

"Don't worry about that well going shopping this afternoon" Beryl smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want to go wasting money, you of all people know that" she said.

"I know that but it's only for once and you're going the shopped we're going to" Beryl would pay the expense if she needed to. So that her friend will look beautiful on her first date. Since Elsie's clothes are more casual and she knew Charles would go into a formal restaurant an advantage of him being rich.

"Fine, well I'm getting excited and nervous at the same time" Elsie agreed happily. She might as well enjoyed it even if just for once.

"That's settled then, Later we're going to massacre all the shop just to find you the right clothes" Both women laughed at thought.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I split this chapter into two. I might upload it later this evening. Let me see what you thought, so I can rewrite it the way you will it. And sorry if there's a lot of errors, I'm not the kind of person who will reread her written story. I'm journalist in our school, so I'm not the type who really write this kind of stories but I'm really trying.**_

 _ **Please R &R...Thank you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank for reviews especially for polishgirl. Well I'm a British native speaker either,so it's okay. Thank you for your review but I'm not going to reveal any of that yet but it won't be long now._**

 _ **Here's another chapter...**_

 _Later that afternoon..._

"You ready, Elsie? " Beryl looked look up at her from her position under the desk. She's looking for her flat shoes because they're going to have a hiking,that's exaggerating.

Elsie was about to reply she felt something on her. She told Beryl to wait her outside the school and hurried to bathroom. Why must this happen of all times? Thankfully she always carry a spare tampon because as Beryl always said to her she's a girl scout. _This going to be a long afternoon_ she thought grimly. She met Beryl outside the school and they walked through the quiet street.

"What was that about? " as always Beryl's curiosity came out.

"I'm starting my shark week" she grimaced at the loud laughing of her friend. Beryl found it really funny, they were going to shop a dress and she's going to a date with Charles. How thrilling that would be? Beryl couldn't stop laughing and teasing her friend about it until they got to the shop.

"Why on earth, we're on Chanel Beryl?" she gritted her teeth, she knew this will happen.

"Oh you know Mr. Carson, formal as ever" she informed hiding a smile.

"I can't afford that Beryl it's too expensive" They were standing outside the shop door both aware that people were staring at them.

"Nonsense, let me give this to you as a treat" Elsie couldn't argue at the looked Beryl gave pulled Elsie inside and quickly informed the lady what type of formal wear they are looking for.

The lady assistant show them the possible dresses. Beryl thanked the assistant and told her that they could manage on their own. Beryl picked at least 5 tailored suit that might fit Elsie. She gave to Elsie and instruct her to try them on.

Elsie put a light green blouse with dark green skirt and jacket. She walked out and saw Berly grimaced so she quickly change into a black but didn't met Beryl's approval either. She tries on a dress that goes to her with ribbon on the collar part and put the coat on. She walked out to pose her outfit and found Berly with wide eyes.

"Wow,Elsie that fits you perfectly. You looked gorgeous in it but wait", Berly walked to her pull the tie that was holding her ponytail, letting her auburn locks flow down " Your goddess, Charles will love it". Elsie remove the dress and coat and quickly change back into her normal attire. Beryl payed the bills along with the make up and shoes she knew would fit but didn't tell her yet about it.

Elsie couldn't stopped thanking her friend until she hushed her about. They walked back to the school to gather the things they left. She refused Beryl offer to ride with her. She wanted to walk and think things through.

She was walking along the well known streets. The breeze causing her hair to fly around her face, she forgot to tie it but it didn't matter now. She thought about Charles on how she would broach the subject with him. If they're going to date he needs to know something about and she knew he never like a liar. She's nervous but it's only Wednesday, Beryl's right it's her first date and she needs to savour all the first she's going to experience.

Charles was not really planning to have their date in a restaurant. He wanted to introduce Elsie in a place where her mother brought him when he was young. As always he always wear formal attire wherever he goes.

He knew Elsie will love the place, it's unknown but at least they're going to enjoy themselves, thats for sure. His rich but he still need to work, he didn't to be a lazybones. He's a hard worker in his other life, he could if he wanted to since he knew all the proper etiquette.

Before he went home, he looked for Berly and Elsie but he didn't caught any shadow of them. He was contemplating of going in her house but he doesn't want to be pushy. Anyway he's going tomorrow to see her tomorrow what harm can it do.

 _ **The next chapter will there date day, I'm going to jump into it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Sorry if it's short.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reviews, they really are much appreciated. I should've uploaded this last Saturday but my mother kind of captured all my gadgets because I'm not listening to her warnings and because of my flu plus my asthma kick off._

 _Anyhow hope you like it because I really struggle writing this while my mother and best friend watching every word I type._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Saturday morning...**_

Elsie curled up into a ball elevate the menstruation cramps but it's not working either. She was up since 3 o'clock and it's now 5, she pushed herself up but quickly grasped her stomach and slowly walked to her bathroom.

She washed herself and dressed. She went to her kitchen eat some toast and drink her tea. Elsie decided to walk outside the breezy morning to cool some of her nerves.

Charles woke up, It's Saturday he thought smugly. He already arranged all the things for their date. He stand up and just when he was about to enter his bathroom, his phone rang. He walked to his bedside table picked up her phone and saw that it was Beryl. He answered it and was greeted by her usual cheery voice.

 _ **"Good Morning, Charlie boy"**_ he grimaced at her nickname for him.

"What do you want? " He grumbled.

 _ **"Oh Good Morning to you too Beryl. I just wonder where are you going for your date? "**_

"She's told you then, I should've known. It's none your business where we are going" He said grumpily.

 _ **"She told me yes. Is it a formal place? " she drawled.**_

"No".

 _ **"Where then? "**_ Beryl was disappointed but she was afraid. Elsie will be mad at her because she have the feeling that it's not formal at all.

"I can't tell you"

 _ **"Okay bye then"**_ His phone clicked loudly by his ear.

Beryl dressed up quickly and snatched her keys. She needs to go and see Elsie, they need to choose her clothes.

It was a small drive and she was now in front of Elsie's house, she parked her car and get out of it. She was about to knock when a hand from behind unlocked the door. She turned around and saw Elsie in her turtle neck jacket and skirt on.

"Hi Beryl" Elsie smiled at her and wave her hand in front of Beryl's face.

"Oh Elsie thank god. We need to change your clothes for your date" Beryl said in one breath. Elsie ushered her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Why? You said the dress is fine" They walked to the kitchen and Elsie put the kettle on for their tea.

"I had this feeling that you're not going to a formal place" Beryl's worried glance meet hers.

"Where then? I bloody wasted a lot of money for that clothes" Elsie was mad rather than worried.

"He didn't tell me that. And you can wear it next time"

"What am I going to wear?" Elsie asked her friend.

"Why don't we look at your wardrobe and see if we come up into something" The kettle whistles and Elsie turned of the stove and agreed with her. She led the way to her room and opened her wardrobe.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a lot of clothes" Beryl's mouth was open gaping at her clothes. "What do we have here... " Beryl searched her clothes and pulled out the clothes she like.

Her clothes was messily thrown at her bed. They've tested a lot of clothes until they've come up with color yellow and grey fitted dress that went before her knees. Beryl searched all her shoes and found what she was looking for, Elsie's high-knee black leather boots with 3 inches heel.

"My, my, If I'm a lesbian I will court you and take you in my bed. You look good enough to eat" Beryl whistle at her. Elsie smiled and posed while Beryl took photos. They both fell to her bed laughing loudly.

Elsie get out of the clothes and laid it in her bed. They went downstairs to drink their that's cooling.

Charles was rather getting nervous. He called his friend Richard who was a doctor in their town and invited him for a drink.

"You know, I've tried to court that lass before but I was, what's they call it now, that's it 'friendzone'. Charles laughed at the terming of Richard.

"Do you think she'll like that place? " Charles asked him worriedly.

"Of course, every girl will love that place" Richard patted his shoulder reassuringly.

They drink their brandy,keeping in mind that they must not be get drunk.

( ˘ ³˘)

 _6:00pm_

Elsie put her red lipstick and mascara on. She didn't want to overdue her make up and looked like a gay. She put her earring and a grey colored necklace.

She stood up and looked at herself,turning side to side, _not bad_ admiring herself in the mirror.

Charles was always punctual, he was waiting outside and been attempting to knock but finally knocked and waited for her to open the door. He heard her heels coming near him, when the door finally opened he saw her beaming at him.

"You look beautiful. You are beautiful" Charles looked at her adoringly and handed her the flowers he bought.

"Thank you" Elsie blushed at his complement and hid her blush by smelling the flowers she was holding. "I'll put this on the water and then we could go" She let him in and walked to the kitchen and managed to find some vase.

When she finally appeared she saw sitting at her couch stiffly. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing, she was nervous but not as nervous as he is at the look of him. Charles stood up when he saw her, he stared at her eyes and it's twinkling madly in amusement.

"And what is so amusing? " He cocked his head curiously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Charles shrugged and offered his arm. They walked out of her house,locking it before climbing into his drove outside the city limits, passing trees and fields. Elsie didn't asked where they were going because she felt peaceful

A few minutes later, they were entering, a new town outside the city. She hadn't been there before. The area looked like a tourist spot, with small quaint shops that reminded her of some storybooks garden she had read when she was a kid. There was a number of local restaurant intersperse with charming gingerbread houses.

Elsie glance at the clock on the dashboard and noted that it was 7o'clock in the evening but there were still people milling about, shopping, eating, laughing, enjoying, a lively evening with family and friends.

Charles slowed down and maneuvering between the tightly parked cars on the side of the road and pedestrians walking everywhere. Charles parked as soon as he saw a spot. Elsie couldn't wait to start their night.

"So I figure out that you might want to choose the place, nothing too grand but nothing too cheap. Where would you like to eat? " He looked at her waiting for her decision.

"There are so many restaurant to choose from" Elsie uttered gaping at the restaurants. Charles enjoyed seeing her in an astonished state, she looked more beautiful when she's being like that. There was a local pizzeria where she was sure they made their own pizza crust, an ice cream shop where they possibly have their own cow that produce the milk to make an ice cream, local restaurant boasting, seafood,soup, and all kinds of delicious foods.

"How about we for soup in the restaurant over there? " Charles pointed at the yellow box restaurant which had SOUP simply painted on it.

"And then have some pizza over there" He pointed on a building that has red,black and white painted on it.

"And will you look at that an old fashion ice cream parlour. Then maybe we could walk into the park" He suggested. He look down at her as if sensing his stare at her, she looked up and met his eyes twinkling eyes in excitement.

Elsie smiled and blushed at the same time. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Lead the way, Professor Carson" She said rolling her tongue in R's.

They walked side by side and entered the restaurant. It was still new or at least it was like what it looks like when Charles last been there. Red chequered tables, brown seats, beige coloured tiles and there are paintings of ladies from 20's.

The waitress approached them. They both looked at the young lady like they've seen a ghost, the girl petite form looked familiar to them. She gave them a smile,they both returned her smile.

"Oh Daisy you work here? " Elsie getting up to hug the girl. Daisy graduated last year, she's a pet of Beryl that's why Elsie knows her.

"Yes Ms. Hughes, I work here just part time" Daisy looked at Elsie and Charles with wide eyes. "So what do you want to order?" Daisy asked curiously. She never saw both teachers in good terms before but she always know that they're perfect for each other at least that was said.

"I'll take a clam chowder. What about you Elsie? "

"Same. " She replied smiling at Daisy. They watched as Daisy walk away from them.

"I've been here when I was..." he trailed off, thinking "Nineteen? I don't think anything has changed. The foods here are delicious."

"You've been here before? " She asked in surprised.

"With my dad and mom before they died in an accident" his face falling. "My dad grew up in a small town. He was a valet, if you know that, in an aristocracy house. That's how he met my mother. " There was a lonely light in his eyes.

"My mother was the head housemaid there, that's how they met. My mother got pregnant in her forties, that was me, they got married and left the house. My mom became a business woman, she went to a business trip with my father and that's where the accident happens." He looked sorrowful. Elsie put her hand into his and squeezed it reassuring him that she's there.

"My parents..." Elsie cleared her thoat " They disown me because I made a great mistake. My sister came here with me... I'm not sure why I'm telling you this."

He gently squeezed her hand back. I glance at him "Please Elsie, continue it".

They talked about their parents, their childhood and trivial things that made them who they are now. He told her how he'd fallen down the tree with his friend Charlie Grigg, which her ex-girlfriend cheated with. She was learning about Charles and she just now realized that he's a rich man.

When Elsie finished her soup. She acceded that he was right. The soup was delicious. Charles paid the bill, he ushered Elsie outside so that they could go to the pizzeria.

"I'm paying for this one" She commanded and glared at him.

"A woman never pays a date, that's something I wouldn't budge" He shook his head in disagreement.

He glanced at her and pushed a strand of hair that's blown by the wind. Charles really don't know what came over him but she was so beautiful. They stared at each others eyes, his eyes spoke to no one but her as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Time stood still as Elsie let herself be swept away by his gaze. Her knees felt weak and she unconsciously leaned into him. A group of children passed through them breaking the spell, Charles cleared his throat and watched Elsie worriedly bit her lower lip.

He led her inside the pizzeria, letting her choose what she wants and find a table. He went to order their pizza and he came back with a big humongous pizza loaded with a lot of toppings.

"How on earth can we mange to eat all of this Charles?" She looked at the pizza with big eyes.

"We'll manage" he grinned.

He took a seat, cutting a triangular piece and put it in her plate. It was fascinating to watched Charles eating. He ate with gusto, savouring it like it was a French cuisine rather than a local pizza. He ate like a guy, taking big bites and he ate with his mouth closed. Perfect table manners was installed in him at an early age.

"So tell me Professor Hughes" he started dabbing his mouth with a tissue "What makes you feel special? "

Elsie bit her lower lip again, thinking if she would answer it " I guess if someone take care of me" she shrugged.

He was quiet moment for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. "So Granny panties, boy short or thongs?" Elsie manage not to spit out her drink. She didn't expect him to say that but when she saw the looked in his eyes, she knew he was joking. She swallowed her drink and laughed out loud, Charles watches her with a grin plastered in his face.

"You shocked me Charles Carson, I never knew you could say such things" she said dabbing her mouth.

They went asking, questioning each other,sometimes serious and sometimes ridiculous. And she will admit it, he was funny in his own way.

Elsie felt so full after the pizza but he insisted they should the ice cream. He brought them a strawberry ice cream dipped in a chocolate. They took a stroll in the park with their ice cream but they couldn't finished it, so they throw it in a bin.

They sat on a bench, looking up in the stars admiring the loveliness of it. Charles glanced at his watch and noted that it was already 10o'clock.

"I should probably take you home now. " He said standing up, offering his hand to her.

"I really enjoyed tonight Charles. It maybe the happiest day in my life so far. " She leaned up at him and kissed his cheek but her lips didn't plant on his cheek rather on his lips. Her eyes wide open, she was shocked, she felt an electricity shot through her. Charles felt the electricity shot through him too. He closed his eyes keeping in his hands at his side, he needs to let her control. Elsie didn't know what to do, she never kissed a man before,so she just close her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips. It was Elsie's first kiss, she felt him open his mouth she followed felt her knees go weak so she grasped his shirt and soon they were out of breath. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"That's my first kiss" She smiled at him. Her cheeks tinged with red spots. He smiled back at her and put his arm around her, warming her.

They walked to his car,talking and laughing together. The drive was rather fast for them, they both enjoying themselves that they didn't realized they are already in front of Elsie's house.

"I hope we can do it again soon" He said hoping she would say yes.

"Just let me know when" He flashed her a 1000 watt smile which make her heart warm with joy.

She watched as he drove away. She needs to tell him soon the things she had left out during their conversation.

 _This is the best day of her life and she wouldn't ruin it with such thoughts yet_ She walked inside the house.

Both person that night slept peacefully with their thoughts connected with each other.

 **Hope you like it guys! It's the longest chapter I've ever written so far. So I hope you're satisfied with it.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Elsie is not in her 40's yet on this story. I'll give you a hint: she got the job 3 years after she graduated and been working for 5 years. Charles Carson got the his job 4 years after graduating, he's been working for 10 years and he's 5 year older than Elsie. I'm only exaggerating with the 'years of working together' . And I want them to be young even just in this story.**_

 _ **So I've decided that I'll put the date, so it won't be confusing.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Monday, May 11,2015**

Elsie walked through the gate of the school noticing the quietness of it. She tried to remember if it's holiday or the classes was suspended but she didn't remember anything. Whenever she entered the school, there were

always students milling around, chatting with each other but today she really had no idea why. She entered the building and her curiosity was getting over her any minute now. She found that there's no student either in the hallway or in the locker, she looked at her watch and saw that it's still half pass six. She made her way to her faculty room,she saw Beryl, Charles and the other teachers very busy with their lesson plans.

"What's going on? " She asked loudly for the other teachers to hear.

"The Headmistress was here very early, she found students making a lot of noise she got angry and shouted at them to go to their classrooms..." Beryl said not looking up.

"And She said that the teachers she expected to discipline the students was not even there. She said that us teachers should've known better" Charles continued looking at her.

Elsie looked mortified _should've know better indeed._ She didn't know if it's aimed at her because she's always late, it's a miracle they didn't sack her yet. She took a seat on her desk and laid out the quiz papers of her class. The bell rang signalling the start of the first period all teachers except Elsie and the History teacher, Joseph Molesley,was left. They didn't got on very well, Elsie found Mr. Molesley a bit overjoy person but strict when he's teaching.

After teaching his third year students about Romeo and Juliet comic's strip, Charles gave them an activity which they would make their own comic strip. He sat on his desk watching his students working on their activity when he suddenly thought of Elsie. He can't stop asking himself why Elsie's always late beside from the fact that she didn't have a car, her house was only a walking distance.

Maybe he needs to talk to her. He was suddenly pulled out from his thought when he heard a squeal,he saw that it was Ivy Stuart flirting with Jimmy Kent.

"Haven't you learned your lessons from the headmistress yet?" He raised his bushy eyebrows at them, they eventually turned to their respective works. After that he didn't encouter any noise after that.

Beryl Patmore was teaching her Technology and Livelihood Economics or also known as cooking class. After the headmistress scene, she didn't have time to ask Elsie how their date went beside from the little information Daisy had given her. She's teaching the first year, the new students always give her headaches because no matter how many times she told them to keep quiet, they wouldn't listen to her.

She was going teach them how to make a Lemon Mascarpone Cheesecake. She got up and started writing on the board.

 _Ingredients :_

 _50g|1 3/4 oz|1 1/2 tbsp unsalted butter_

 _150 g| 5 1/2 oz ginger biscuits (cookies),crushed_

 _25 g|1 oz stem ginger (candied) chopped_

 _500 g|1 lb 2 oz mascarpone cheese,_

 _finely grated rind and juice of 2 lemons_

 _100 g|3 1/2 oz caster (superfine) sugar_

 _2 large eggs, separated_

 _Fruit coulis to serve_

She then wrote the six procedure,the cook's tip and the variation .

 _1\. Grease and line the base of a 25 cm/10 inch spring form cake tin (pan) or loose-bottomed tin (pan)._

 _2\. Melt the butter in a pan and stir in the crushed biscuits (cookies) and chopped ginger. Use the mixture to line the tin (pan), pressing the mixture about 6 mm| 1/4 inch up the sides._

 _3\. Beat together the cheese, lemon rind and juice, sugar and egg yolks until smooth._

 _4\. Whisk the egg whites until they are stiff and fold into the cheese and lemon mixture._

 _5\. Pour the mixture into the tin (pan) and bake in a preheated oven, at 180° C/ 350° F/ Gas Mark 4, for 35-45 minutes until just set. Don't worry if it cracks or sinks-this is quite normal._

 _5\. Leave the cheesecake in the tin (pan) to cool. Serve with fruit coulis._

 _Cook's tip:_

 _Fruit coulis van be made by cooking 400 g/14 oz fruit, such as blueberries, for 5 minutes with 2tablespoons of water. Sieve the mixture, then stir in 1 tablespoon (or more to taste) of sifted icing (confectioners') sugar. Leave to cool before serving._

 _Variation:_

 _Ricotta cheese can be used instead of the mascarpone to make an equally delicious cheesecake. However, it should be sieved before use to remove any lumps._

After writing all the things they needed to know, she then instructed them to copy it.

Elsie was getting bored at the faculty room. She already finished all the papers but the bell didn't rang yet. She looked at her watch and noted that she have another half hour to waste mulling over things. Since she's really bored, she pulled her phone from her bag and made a group chat then message both Charles and Beryl in messenger since she saw them online.

 _Elsie Hughes: Hi people! I'm bored here, can I skip my classes and go home instead?_

 _ **Beryl Patmore: Hello! If you want to be sacked then go home.**_

 **Charles Carson: Hello! I can tell you that you're not the only who's bored. Why don't you talk to Mr. Molesley? I'm sure you two would get along very well.**

 _Elsie Hughes set her nickname into Els._

 _Els: Don't tease me Charles Carson, you know I hate that guy._

 **Charles Carson: Of course I know. How are you?**

 _Els: I told you I'm bored and when I'm bored, I am very fine._

 **Charles Carson: Why do I detect annoyance?**

 _ **Beryl Patmore: Am I really part of this chat? Or I'm going to be the referee even here?**_

 **Charles Carson scored 8 points in basketball.**

 _ **Beryl Patmore set her nickname into Bee.**_

 _Els: Bee look at that. The great Charles Carson playing basketball hahahahxx_

 _ **Bee: Hahaha you're right. He's turning American. Charles Carson an American? Hahahahahaxxxx**_

 _Els: Hahahahahaha...Ooops gotta go! The bell already rang._

Elsie was still smiling when she walked out of the faculty room but her face returned to the stoney one when she entered the classroom.

"Good Morning" She greeted them after closing the door

"Good Morning Ms. Hughes" The students stood and seated when she gestured them to sit down.

"Today we're going to talk about Permutation, Combination and the Binomial Theorem " She heard some groan from the male students when she had finished. "But before that I want you to bring out your book, turn to page 350 and copy Excercises 10-1 - 10-2". She watched as some of her students took out their book, some of them pretending to look for their book in their bag and some of them pulled out their notebook instead their notebook.

"And Where are your books again Ms. Crawley and Mr. Talbot? " She raised her eyebrows at them and crossed her arms.

"We kind of... "

"Left it" Elsie didnt let them finished their excuse instead she finished it for them. It was always the same excuse, she hated the Crawley girl, just because her grandmother is the headmistress she became very arrogant and airy. Every year the girl had different boy friends, if she's a judgemental person she would call her a 'slut'. The girl was a favorite of Mr. Carson which she didn't know why.

"Exactly" Mary Crawley stated as if she's proud that she left her books.

"Alright. Since you always left it in your house, is your house studying? " She said slipping her glasses on.

"Don't be absurd Ms. Hughes. If you notices the book, it's thick and very heav..." her sentence was cut off by the opening door, revealing the headmistress, Violet Crawley.

"Ms. Hughes can I talk to you for a minute? " Violet Crawley looking at Elsie firmly. She saw Mary smirked.

"Yes. Continue your work and I'll discuss it when I'm back. And be quiet" she commanded them before following the headmistress outside.

"Ms. Hughes, I noticed that you're always late and one of your colleagues reported that your advisory class was very wild. " Violet stated rather than asked.

"I have a good reason why am I always late but whoever told you that my advisory class was always wild then they are very wrong. " She prided her advisory class this year because they participate in every activity the school having and they all got along very well.

"Don't you want to know who told me? " Violet hid her smirk but her eyes tells very different.

"Fine. Which one? " Elsie challenged.

"Carson. Now, I must get on" Elsie watched her back as she walk away from her. Why would Charles do that after asking her out? She won't deny if, she's a bit hurt. In all the years they argued about their advisory classes, this was the first he reported it. _So much for liking him Elsie, he just stabbed you behind your back_ Elsie already regretted telling him about her family and life before. This is why she hate men, they can't be trusted.

She walked back to her classroom and started discussing their lesson.

The bell rang, students happily walked out of their classrooms. It was lunchtime, some students went home and come back, some students had their own lunch made and some bought food in the canteen which was already full.

Charles was waiting for Elsie, he wonders what's taking her so long. She should've been there minutes ago when he turned to ask Beryl where's Elsie, he encountered an empty desk. He checked if they're both online but didn't saw them, the group chat Elsie made was already deleted. He asked himself if he did say or do something but found no answer?

Beryl watched as Elsie smoked her cigarette, she knew Elsie only did it when she's upset. She looked really upset, she wanted to talk it out of her but she knew Elsie will be mad if she did it now while she's smoking her cigarette. Sometimes she didn't understand Elsie. When Elsie fininished her cigarette she popped a mint to her mouth.

"What happened? " Beryl asked her worriedly.

"Someone reported my advisory class to the headmistress, said that they are very wild" She chewed her gum as if not caring a word she had said.

"And that upset you? " Beryl would've laugh if her friend was not serious.

"It's a matter of who" she gave a small disgusted laugh.

"Who? "

"The Great Charles Carson. I solemly swear that I would never go out with any man, I can't bloody trust them, they're nice when your facing them but little did you know they already stabbing you behind your back". Elsie looked teary-eyed but her eyes suddenly became cold and hard.

"That's not possible. Did you asked him yet?" Beryl knew it was not Charles, he would've done it years ago.

"Why would I do that? When the old 'I'm never wrong woman' hag told me" She chuckled carelessly.

"This is what you're going to do. You're coming back into that faculty room and ask him. If you're not going, I'll dragged you by hair. " Beryl said standing up.

"Fine but just because I love my hair that much" Beryl chuckled. _And our Queen Mary of Scots is back._

 _ ***The Lemon Mascarpone Cheesecake is real guys. It's an Italian dessert, and I'll tell it's really delicious. You can try it if you want. And I know that it's hardly a beginners lesson.**_

 _ ***The Romeo and Juliet comic's strip can be found in the Anglo-American English Module. We used it in when I was still third years/ grade 9, here in our country.**_

 _ ***As you noticed I didn't put the discussion Elsie made because I suck at Math. I didn't listen to my Math teacher very well because I hate her teaching skill. You can't understand a thing she explained.**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I was watching A Touch of Frost before I wrote this. And I recommend it to all Phyllis Logan's fans if they haven't seen it, you don't need to watch all episodes just watch the last episode part 1 and 2. She's awesome there. Anyhow, hope you'll like this.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Both woman journeyed from the faculty's rest room to their office. Elsie silently thank the god that they didn't found Charles there, she didn't want to talk him now maybe later but not now. Beryl looked around the room as if it's not clearly obvious that Charles wasn't there.

"Lunch? " Beryl asked Elsie with a disappointment in her voice.

Elsie nodded and went to get her purse. Just as when they're ready to go, the door open revealing Charles Carson. Charles looked gravely to Elsie. They stared at each other eyes with remorse. Beryl slipped out of the room, making sure that she will guard the door with the reason that both person might need a referee later but it's not really the reason why. She just wanted to eavesdrop.

The silence in the room was unbearable, they never heard silence quite that loud. Both person's were beating loudly, the tension was really obvious, it was like they've been a couple who just had an argument but they didn't got there, yet.

Elsie broke the eye contact and started to make her way to the door but was block by Charles.

"Get out of the way" she stated calmly.

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong" He said not moving out of the way.

Elsie gave a bitter laugh "What did you do wrong? Let me think" she tapped her fingers on her chin and looked like she's really thinking "Oh yes, that's it. After all the years we've been arguing about our advisory class, you manage to report them to the headmistress now that we are dating" she laughed bitterly again.

"What do you mean report them? I didn't even talk to her" His eyebrow connecting in confusion.

"Oh really? "

"Yes, really. If you think lying to you then you are thinking wrong. Someone maybe reported it but not me" His eyes pleading her to believe him.

"That's the old hag said. And who do you have in mind? You are the only who never like my advisory class" She exclaimed she was getting frustrated in every minute that's passing. And she was getting hungry.

"Maybe someone overhear our daily banter" he suggested. Elsie think through it and there's a possibility that someone overhear them arguing.

"The only person who always heard us arguing is Beryl. You're not suggesting she might be the one" She looked at him and saw what she was looking for " How dare you? Did it not ever occur to you that Beryl is both dear to us. She's a friend of you Charles, how can you swallow to say such things like that to her" She ranted in rage. Charles saw her eyes lit up with fire, he felt like a student again with his teacher in Science ranting at him for putting the wrong solution.

"I'm not accusing Beryl. We're not the only person here" he too was getting frustrated but he keep his voice calm.

"Then who? For god sake!" Elsie threw her arms in the air. She move to open the door. But Charles suddenly grabbed her arms and effectively crashing his lips on her. Elsie was too shocked to push Charles away. He cupped her face and started moving his lips with hers. Elsie close her eyes and kissed Charles back with her arms planted on each side of her head.

They were interrupted by the sound of knocking behind Elsie's back. They moved away from each other, both trying to compose themselves but they're not fast enough because Beryl's face and body made her entrance. Beryl looked at Charles back to Elsie. Charles was calm but Elsie was not, her face was still flushed hair mussed and she was still gasping for breath.

 _ **(Please leave a review but this chapter is not finish yet. I'm not cruel enough to cut it here. Please continue hahahaxx)**_

Charles thought that Elsie was really beautiful when she's flustered. Elsie bit her lip trying to calm her nerves, she couldn't fixed her gaze on Beryl. Beryl smirked, she clearly interrupted something.

"The bell is going to ring any minute now Elsie and we haven't eaten anything yet" Beryl pointed at the clock behind Elsie's head.

Elsie looked at Charles with a stare that they're going to talk about it later. Charles inclined his head as if getting her message. He watched their back disappear from his view when he can't already see them. He sat behind his desk, thinking who had reported Elsie's advisory class to the headmistress because it's not clearly him.

CECECECECECECE

"So, what he got to say to himself? " Beryl heard all the things they have said to each except the last part which they have decided to be quiet. Beryl was sure she heard Elsie walked to the door but was stop suddenly. _Oh no, don't think like that Beryl Patmore_ she thought to herself.

"He said he didn't do it" Elsie answered through mouthful of food.

"Told you" Beryl chuckled.

"Who could it be? I'm going him/her whoever it was" Elsie pursed her lips.

"Easy there, you're not going to kill anyone"

"Aye, whatever" with that they continued eating in silence. The bell echoed through the hallway signalling the start of another lesson. Students scurrying to get to their classroom.

"What about a drink later on the pub near your house" Beryl suggested.

"I'm in, I haven't drink for three months and this year is so stressful" Elsie really need to drink. There's so much going on, first her mother wrote to her that they want to see her, second Charles and later on she needs to pay for her sister.

CECECECECECE

 _Later that evening..._

"Oh look at that B, it's Charles Carson in a pub" Elsie slurred looking at Charles disbelieving.

"I'll take you home" Beryl called Charles earlier because she couldn't manage to persuade Elsie to go home.

"Els, my beautiful beau is here, bye! " Beryl waved as Bill Mason came into the view. Bill struggled to get their way out.

"Your so handsome Charles, I don't know why you asked me to go out with you" Elsie was still drinking.

"I'm not going to answer that now you're drunk" he said putting her drink away.

"I like you better when you're drunk"

"And I like you better when you're sober" Even though Charles love this side of Elsie, he wouldn't take advantage of it.

"You're spinning, I think I'm g... " Elsie didn't got the chance to finish her sentence. Charles held her upright before carrying her outside the pub. He buckled her up, making sure that she wouldn't fall. Charles he couldn't take her to her home, so he decided to take her to his house.

He glanced at her face, her eyes was closed, her breathing even and shallow, but in her sleep she looked troubled. The woman who was so fierce and strict in her classroom looked vulnerable now. He started the car and turned the A/C into full blast. She's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. They were only a few minutes away from his home when Elsie suddenly jerked in her seat, covering her mouth.

She threw up over his car. Charles nearly cried, the sound of gagging was bad enough but the smell of it was so disgusting.

"Damn, woman. One good deed and-"

She threw up again.

"Maaan! "

They got to his house and was greeted by his maid, Madge. He hired Madge just to cook and clean his house. "Your girlfriend had to much drink, sir? "

"She's not my girlfriend yet Madge" He walked to the guest room and deposited her there. He hesitated at the door, glancing back at her. Whatever Elsie has gone through wasn't pleasant .He should probably clean her up and change her clothes but he think she wouldn't appreciate it anyhow.

 _ **I know guys it's not long enough but give me a break. Just kidding, anyway guys please please leave a review. I need more encouragement. Thank you for reading by the way, I'll try to respond to all of your reviews😘**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So since our little mother hen (the real author of this story) left her laptop in our house when she decided to sleepover, poor girl didn't got any sleep in their house since it's her parents anniversary. I decided to snoop in her laptop, I can tell you guys she already done chapters 1-15. She's going to kill me, when she finds out that I uploaded this chapter and changed some of the lines she made.**_

 _ **I know she will thank you for your reviews and hope you enjoy this because I certainly enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Some of the lines are from the TV film "And A Cow Jumped Over The Moon" so I don't own them.**_

 **Tuesday, May 16, 2015**

 _8:00 am_

Elsie was awaken by a loud thump by the door and the switching of the light. She savored the clean white sheets that's covering her, thinking of how sweet her mom was for changing them. Content, she smiled and burrowed.

Her mom. It's impossible. Her mom and her never see eye-to-eye.

Elsie heard the door open, she had the covers over her head. She heard the person walked near the bed. Elsie didn't actually got her bearings yet, her head was pounding and she can't remember anything that happened to her.

"You need to get to work, even if it just half-day" it's a woman " What are you doing under there? " the woman asked.

Elsie stiffened at the voice of the woman, she didn't recognize the voice but she answered anyhow "Sleeping"

"Why do you have the covers over your head? " she heard the woman moved around the room.

"You turned the lights on " she grumpily said.

"Come on,Miss, it's morning" the woman tried to pull the cover over her head.

"No it's not, if its morning you won't need the lights" she tightened her grip on the cover.

"It's after 8 o'clock" the woman stated matter-of-fact.

"It's against nature to wake up when it's still dark" she grumbled.

"Very well" she heard the woman walk out. Elsie didn't actually thought of the things she had said. She heard the door open and a big step came in.

"Come on Elsie" _Oh no she knows that voice._

"Charles? " She sat up quickly, her visions blurred because of the brightness of the room. The room was all white and the glass window, she's not sure if it's really a window for it looked like a sliding glass door.

"Yes"

 _Oh no, Oh god no!_

"What happened? Why are you in my house? "

"Ugh, you're not currently in your house Elsie and as for what happened-" Charles didn't finish what he's saying because he was interrupted by Elsie asking where the bathroom is. He watched as she rush to the bathroom and he heard her wretching. He followed her in the bathroom, he held her hair back and rubbed her back. He's right for one thing she have a terrible hangover.

"Madge, can you bring some aspirin and a glass of water! " he shouted hoping that Madge heard him. He heard the door open and thank god that Madge heard her, Madge was carrying a tray containing the water and aspirins.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess" he heard Elsie mumbled.

"Don't be and you're not a mess, you just had too much drink last night" Charles said while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sorry throwing up in your car, I remember now what happened last night" She leaned against the wall. Just to think of what happened last night left her so ashamed of herself.

"It's already cleaned, no need to worry" he reassured "how about you drink that aspirin it'll make you feel a bit better" he pointed then stood up. He helped Elsie to stand.

Elsie was indeed felt a bit better after drinking two aspirins. She looked around the room, this time she can see all the details of the room.

"Beryl brought your clothes and we don't have to work today. The Headmistress cancelled all classes, I don't know why so don't ask" he informed her.

"That's good then. I don't think I can go to work at my state" she said as she massage her temple." Where's my clothes? "

"There" Charles pointed at the table where her clothes sitting.

"Can I use your shower? " She picked her clothes and waited for his answer.

"Sure, help yourself. I'll wait for you in the kitchen. " Charles walked out of the room.

YAILYAILYAILYAILYAILYAIL

After washing and cleaning her clothes, she tried to locate where's Charles kithchen. She couldn't fathom which door she's going to enter. She entered a room with double door and found that it was the kitchen.

She saw Charles sitting on the stool kitchen talking to someone on the phone. She couldn't work out a word, so even though she knew that eavesdropping is wrong, she decided to do it and break the rule for it.

"You know I'm dating someone else now... No it's not possible, I'm taking this relationship seriously... No Alice it's not liks the others, this is the different..." Alice, his ex. Elsie walked further in the room to make her presence known.

Charles sensed her presence in the room, he made quick goodbye to Alice with a promise that he will talk yo her later. He smiled at Elsie's direction and gestured to the stool near walked to the stool and sit upon it.

"What do you like for breakfast?" He asked facing her.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of a toast". She answered.

"Tea? " He looked at her questionably. She smiled in answer which means yes.

"I need to go home and do my lesson plans after this". She watched as Charles fuss at the toaster.

"Can't you do it later? I want to take you somewhere " He turned after putting the kettle on the stove.

"Sorry but I can't today and I'm sure you're going to meet someone today". She looked at him knowingly.

Charles cleared his throat "How do you know about that?".

"Sorry but I heard you talking to someone on your phone". She didn't mention Alice's name, she feels a bit jealous _why would Charles still talk to his ex? ._ Charles was relieved that she didn't heard Alice name.

"I suppose I'll just let you go". He sighed and turned his attention to the whistling kettle.

YAILYAILYAILYAILYAIL

Alice was jealous, Charles already found the woman he's going to fall into. She couldn't fathom what Charles see in that woman, she's sure she is more beautiful than her. She would not made it easier for them to be happy.

She had Charles first and if she can't have him last then she's going to make their lives miserable if its the last thing she'll do.


End file.
